Obsolete
by Cyclone
Summary: A Slayer reflects.


Title: Obsolete (1/1)  
  
Author: Cyclone  
  
Feedback: Please be gentle.  
  
Distribution: Gimme credit and a link. Plus, archived at http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=62966 or http://fanfiction.net/~cyclone  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go say PG.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Chosen.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein belong to the almighty Joss. I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Summary: A Slayer reflects.  
  
Author's Note: One thought led to another, and this is the plot bunny that emerged.  
  
* * *  
  
My name is Elizabeth Harris.  
  
I am the Slayer, the one girl in all the world destined to fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness.  
  
And I am obsolete.  
  
Okay, okay, I guess I'm being a little overdramatic, but that's how it is. The world doesn't need a Slayer.  
  
It doesn't need me.  
  
I don't know all that much about how it was... before. I try to imagine it, but I keep thinking that my imagination falls short. But I do know that, in the six years since I was Called, I haven't so much as _seen_ a vampire, let alone slain one.  
  
I mean, seriously, since the Awakening, there isn't much for a Slayer to do. Vampires are almost if not entirely extinct, and with the mandatory cremation policy, they can't reproduce. Most demons are have been integrated, and with the proper weapons an ammunition, the police have only a little more trouble with demonic criminals than with human ones.  
  
When you think about what it was like before the Awakening... well, before the Slayer War, actually. When few Slayers survived to hit their twenties and stopped an average of one apocalypse per year.  
  
It's amazing how far we've come since then.  
  
Geez, we're up to what now? Nine years running without a potential apocalypse? Wow. And that was a terrorist nuke.  
  
Oh, right. The Slayer War. History of Slayers is usually an elective outside the Slayer Academy.  
  
Well, it happened after the breaking of the Slayer line and the closing of the California hellmouth. I guess it must have seemed like a good idea at the time, but what happened after...  
  
Suddenly, the world was full of Slayers, and with the Watcher's Council gone, things got out of control. Some of them were manipulated, some were killed off before they learned what they were, and others used their powers for their own agendas: Sports, crime, terrorism, stuff like that.  
  
But the worst... the worst were the ones who sided with the demons, for one reason or another.  
  
The war lasted something like twenty years, all in the shadows. No one even noticed. No one wanted to, I guess. Everyone was still wearing those blinders to magic.  
  
But when the Slayer line was fixed... well, you know what happened then. The Awakening. When everyone's eyes were opened to the new reality.  
  
And the Slayer became obsolete.  
  
And this is why I'm feeling rather useless, but that changed a while back. Lately, I've been... seeing things. Visions. Not dreams, but visions.  
  
True, the Slayer visions are continually referred to as dreams, but the descriptions are vague, and it's supposed to be different for each Slayer. I certainly can't think of any other explanation.  
  
I see my mother. She's been dead for eight years, but I see her, and she's been teaching me, showing me my destiny.  
  
I knew I had a purpose, and she showed it to me.  
  
* * *  
  
The commissioner placed the letter on his desk, looking up at the Supernatural Enforcement Division agent standing across from him, "And you say she's gone missing?"  
  
The SED agent nodded. "She's only the latest. Thirteen have gone missing so far, including her, all leaving similar letters."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Three witches, two werewolves, seven demons of various species."  
  
The old man's weathered face darkened. "Incredible. It's been playing us ever since before the Slayer War."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nevermind. Just find them. Fast."  
  
The SED agent nodded and left.  
  
The commissioner rose and leaned against the window sill. Staring out across the city, he scowled.  
  
"Harris. Even after all these generations, you and your line still manage to be a pain in my ass," muttered SED Commissioner Angel.  
  
"And here I thought shanshu was a _reward_."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Postscript:  
  
Th-th-th-that's all, folks!  
  
No, I don't intend to continue this. If anyone would like to, feel free. Just let me know. 


End file.
